Incomprendida
by Little Glory4everPink
Summary: Alice tiene seis años, y sus padres no la comprenden, le tienen pavor, quizá su vida sea feliz ¿o no? Mal Summary
1. Capitulo 1: Deseos

**_Los personages no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la perfecta Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me entretengo jugando con ellos._**

**Capitulo 1: Deseos**

Había nacido en una familia que no me comprendía, pasar el día en mi casa, era una tortura, estaba soñando lo que los demás niños de mi edad temían, el colegio.

Mi nombre era Mary Alice Brandon Mi edad, 6 años recién cumplidos. Mi problema, era distinta a mi familia, en algunas ocasiones era capaz de ver cosas que aun no habían ocurrido, esto asustaba a mi familia, me aislaban de los demás, pero no lo podrían hacer por más tiempo. Debía ir al colegio como los demás niños de mi edad.

Tenía una hermana menor llamada Cynthia, mi relación con ella… este recuerdo lo diría todo:

Tenía 4 años, estaba sentada viendo la televisión, cuando vino mi hermana.

-Alice- dijo con odio- mama dice que debes ir a la cocina.

-Voy- fue mi respuesta.

Había sabido entonces del mismo modo que lo sabia ahora que era una mala señal que mis padres me llamaran, ya que habitualmente me evitaban.

Me levante del sofá, me dirigí hacia la cocina cuando… caí al suelo, mi hermana me había puesto la zancadilla, ella era solo un año menor que yo.

Con cara de odio mi hermana se puso a saltar sobre mí, sobre mi cabeza, sobre mi tripa, cuando mis padres me encontraron me tuvieron que llevar al hospital, según ellos había tropezado y caído por las escaleras, pero no era la primera vez que mentían en el hospital por proteger a mi hermana, los 20 esguinces repartidos entre ambas muñecas, las 2 veces que me rompí un brazo, y los múltiples hematomas eran lo que mi queridísima hermana me demostraba de afecto. En esa ocasión para mi suerte solo fueron hematomas.

Pero mis padres intentaron aun así que no comenzara la escuela ese curso, no lo deseaban, más bien… ellos… quería que permaneciera encerada, como si solo fuera un monstruo.

Y para mi desgracia lo consiguieron, apenas me podía educar a mí misma, debía conocer las cosas completamente sola, nadie me enseñaba nada, el mejor lugar para mí era mi habitación, el único lugar donde no molestaba, el único lugar donde no me evitaban, ya que creo que desde que tengo uso de razón nunca recuerdo que mis padres hayan entrado en ella.

Siempre que podía le pedía a mi padre que me llevara a la escuela, que el colegio era importante, incluso llegue a decirle que me alejaría durante horas de casa, pero nada funciono, para mí desgracia, continuaba encerrada en mi casa, y así pasaron más de dos meses.

Un día cuando mi padre llegaba del trabajo…

-Alice- dijo para mi sorpresa- ven, tengo una noticia para ti.

En ese momento me temí lo peor, tenía miedo.

-¿Qué pasa papa?- dije con temblores en la voz por el miedo de que fuera algo malo.

-Vas a comenzar el colegio- dijo mientras mis mejillas de sonrojaban por la ilusión- el próximo lunes.

-Gracias papa- dije abalanzándome para abrazarle.

-Seguro allí te enseñaran a dejar de decir esas tonterías que dices- contesto él repeliendo mi abrazo.

No sabía cómo sentirme, no podía tranquilizarme, mi euforia iba en aumento a cada segundo.

-Alice, tendremos que ir de compras, hay que comprarte ropa adecuada para el colegio y demás material- dijo mi madre enfadada.

Nunca había ido de compras con mi madre, era algo extraño para mi, normalmente me había quedado la ropa vieja de familiares y amigos de mis padres, quería saber que era tener ropa nueva.

Ese mismo sábado mi madre nos subió a mi hermana y a mí en el coche, nos abrocho los cinturones y nos llevo a el centro comercial, fue la primera vez que vi un lugar con tantas tiendas, para mí fue como un paraíso.

Fue el mejor día de mi vida, sentí como si hubiera encontrado el lugar de mi ser, un lugar perfecto, prometo que jamás vi a mi madre venir tan cargada a casa de cosas como cargada iba al salir del centro comercial, y todo gracias a mi, ya había sido quien había encontrado todo y casi hecho todas las comprar a mi madre, a excepción de pagar, obviamente.

**_Dejad Reviews_**


	2. Capitulo 2: El primer dia

**Capitulo 2: El primer día**

**Dedicado a... Marietta93vlc**

Me desperté esa mañana, era lunes, mi primer día de escuela, me sentía feliz, conocería a más niños de mi edad, sería una niña normal.

Me levante de cama, rápidamente fui al armario, escogí para mi primer día de escuela una falda de un tono azul cielo que llegaba por encima de la rodilla, un jersey de cuello de cisne de una hermosa tonalidad entre crema y blanco roto y por ultimo unos leotardos color crema.

Peine mis cabellos, que llevaba a la altura de los hombros, puse en ellos una cinta de raso azul cielo, color idéntico al de mi falda, que llevaba más por adorno que cosa contraria, pues dejaba caer sobre mi rostro dos finos mechones de cabellos color azabache, y tras ellos un hermoso lazo cogía la cinta, lazo que colocado a un lado de mi cuello se encontraba, y caía por mi hombro la cinta restante.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación rápidamente viendo que ni una luz había encendía en toda mi casa, me dirigía a la cocina, y con rapidez prepare el desayuno, no decidí comer unos simples cereales, como habría hecho cual niña de mi edad, decidí ponerme a cocinar, pues debido a las innumerables ocasiones en las que me había quedado sola que en mi casa, era una magnifica cocinara.

Desayune en completa soledad, cuando al fin mi familia despertó yo ya había acabado, sus desayunos estaban servidos en la mesa, pues me parecía inadecuado no compartir mis habilidades.

-Alice, ¿ya estas lista?- pregunto mi padre cogiendo una madalena de la despensa.

Mi madre saco leche y cereales y le sirvió un bol a mi hermana, y ella se hizo un café siendo aun así que yo le había preparado uno.

-Vamos Alice, no queras llegar tarde- me dijo mi padre abriendo la puerta de la entrada.

-No- le conteste corriendo hacia la puerta y dirigiéndome al coche, mientras cogía mi nueva trenca **(N/A: un tipo de abrigo)** color arena.

El camino hacia el colegio fue completamente silencioso, cuando llegamos mi padre me paro junto a la acera.

-Ya estamos, baja o llegaras tarde- me dijo mientras intente darle un abrazo de despedida, pero el huyo de mi.

Abrí la puerta de coche y salí de él. Me gire un momento a ver la puerta de mi nueva escuela y cuando me volví de nuevo hacia el coche, este ya no estaba allí.

Mire de nuevo mi escuela, yo había imaginado una hermoso edificio y un gran patio lleno de niños, de nuevos amigos, nuevos compañeros, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no era no era la escuela de cuento de hadas que yo había imaginado, pero al menos era mi escuela.

Mi nueva escuela constaba de un grandioso patio rodeado por una valla, delante mío había un gran edificio, no tan hermoso como yo lo imaginaba, sino que de tonalidades marrones, denotaba su antigüedad, pero seguía siendo un lugar hermoso por los niños que había en el patio, y porque estaría lejos de mi familia.

Entre por la puerta que había en la verja y me dirigí hacia la puerta del edificio para estar cerca cuando tocara entrar a clase.

De repente escuche un ruido atronador, la puerta se estaba abriendo y para mi sorpresa todos los alumnos caminaban hacia atrás dejando sus juegos, no comprendí porque lo hacían hasta que mire hacia la puerta, en ella había una mujer de constitución gigantesca, en su mano lleva una fusta de equitación con la cual daba fuertes golpes contra la palma de su mano sin reflejar ningún tipo de dolor.

Por puro instinto retrocedí, y cuando ella miro a otro lado corrí, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Corrí hasta llegar a la pared, me apoye en ella, esperando que no me hubiera visto, tenía miedo de aquella mujer, no sabía quién era, ni si me quería hacer daño, quizá eso querían mis padres al llevarme a aquel lugar.

Entonces sentí como alguien me tocaba, me agallaba de mi abrigo haciéndome retroceder, no veía quien había tras de mí, pero me era indiferente, solo sabía que quizá quisiera hacerme daño, cerré los ojos esperando que todo pasara.

**_Dejad Reviews_**


	3. Capitulo 3: Dolor

**Capitulo 3: Dolor**

**Dedicado a Twilighters Chiks**

Sentí como alguien me tocaba, me agallaba de mi abrigo haciéndome retroceder, no veía quien había tras de mí, pero me era indiferente, solo sabía que quizá quisiera hacerme daño, cerré los ojos esperando que todo pasara.

Abrí los ojos por un segundo y pude ver que algo negro me separaba de los demás niños, y los volví a cerrar, quien fuera me estaba apartando de todo, apartando de los demás niños, temí lo que pudiera hacerme.

-Hola, me llamo Kate, siento no haberte avisado, pero nunca te había visto por aquí, y pensé que estabas asustada-dijo alguien sorprendiéndome.

Decidí girarme para ver quién me estaba hablando, era una niña que parecía tener mi edad, pues su altura era similar a la mía, sus cabellos eran rubios y ligeramente rizados, formando amplios tirabuzones, llevaba su cabello por media espalda… **(N/A: Similar a Chloe Moretz)**

Me sentí completamente estúpida, había temido que me fueran a matar cuando únicamente intentaban ayudarme, era la cosa más ridícula que había hecho en mi vida.

-Hola, me llamo Alice, la verdad… soy nueva en la escuela y… si, tenía un poco de miedo ¿Quién es esa mujer?

-Es, la directora, la señorita Torremoroso- me contesto Alice.

-Ella… no… pegara a los niños, ¿verdad?- pregunte asustada, pues aunque Kate pareciera una buena amiga, no sabía nada de esa extraña directora.

-Niñas, ¿estáis escondiéndoos de mi?- escuche que alguien decía tras de mí, mientras veía como Kate cambiaba su expresión a una de completo terror.

Me gire lentamente para ver que justo a dos pasos de mi se encontraba la señorita Torremoroso, sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo.

-No señorita, no nos escondíamos- contestamos Alice y yo a la vez.

-Eso es mentira, presentaros- dijo aquella mujer con tono autoritario.

-Mi nombre es Katherine Moretz- contesto Kate rápidamente.

-Yo me llamo Mary Alice Brandon- continúe en apenas una milésima de segundo tras Kate.

-Apártate- dijo la señorita Torremoroso empujando a Kate- Con que Brandon, ya me hablaron de ti, una completa rebelde- se hizo una pausa incomoda- en mi escuela no será así, aquí se hace lo que yo diga- continuo cogiéndome de la oreja y llevándome hacia la zona iluminada, entonces vi que me había metido en un hueco en la pared- aquí la persona que infringe mis normas paga las consecuencias, y muy duras- comencé a sentir pavor.

Entonces aun sostenida por la oreja me levanto de suelo, y de este modo me llevo hasta mitad del patio, todo el mundo hizo un círculo alrededor de la directora, muchos me miraban con pena, otros muchos con miedo, yo a cada segundo me sentía más asustada, si me hubieran dejado en el suelo no hubiera podido mantenerme en pie.

En ese momento mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, y en menos de una milésima de segundo estaba completamente tirada en el suelo, había quedado boca abajo cuando sentí un dolor horrible en mi espalda, como si me estuvieran dando fuertes latigazos, me quede paralizada, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos pero no podía gritar, no era capaz de moverme, sentía cada una de las cien veces que me golpeo, entonces de repente paro, y vi como unos pies venían hacia mí, pies pequeños, por lo que ya no sentí más miedo, solo era algún niño de mi colegio, quizá quisiera ayudarme, intente levantarme pero caí al suelo, el color no me permitía moverme…

-Alice, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Kate.

-Sí, pero apenas puedo moverme- dije en apenas un susurro, que jamás creí que sus oídos fueran capaces de captar.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa que te hiciera esto, si yo no te hubiera escondido- dijo Kate entre sollozos.

-No es tu culpa- susurre.

-Niños, a clase, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo alguien cuya voz distinguía como un adulto, pero no dejaba de ser una voz dulce, que trasmitía cariño y armonía.

-Señorita Sweet, Alice esta herida- llamo Kate.

En ese momento sentí como alguien me cogía en brazos, evitaba tocarme la espalda.

-Tranquila pequeña, siento que te haya hecho esto, pero ahora mismo te curo las heridas- dijo esa cariñosa voz- los demás ir ahora mismo a clase.

En unos minutos me encontraba tendida en la camilla de una habitación blanca, la enfermería del colegio, supuse.

-Esto puede que te escueza un poco- dijo la misma mujer mientras ponía algo frio sobre mi espalda, produciéndome un escozor insoportable.

-Me escuece.

-Tranquila, ya no mas- dijo mientras me quitaba aquella cosa fría y mojada de la espalda y me retiraba la camiseta- ahora voy a ponerte una cosa que esta fresquita, pero no pica- y me puso un extraño liquido que estaba frio, luego vendo mi espalda, y me puso con muchísimo cuidado de nuevo el jersey, evitando que sintiera presión ninguna en la espalda.

-Gracias, ahora ya no me duele tanto- mentí.

**Dejad reviews porfavor**


	4. Capitulo 4: La primera clase

**Capitulo 4: La primera clase**

**Dedicado a... RosYCULLEN**

-Alice, soy la señorita Sweet, tu nueva profesora, ¿quieres que llamemos a tus padres o prefieres ir a clase?

-Yo quiero ir a clase- suplique.

-Está bien, entonces ven conmigo- me dijo saliendo de aquella habitación.

La seguí por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una clase, ella entro y yo fui tras ella.

-Niños, ella es Mary Alice Brandon, será vuestra nueva compañera durante lo que queda de curso- dijo la señorita Sweet.

-Llamadme Alice- dije yo.

-Hola Alice- saludo toda la clase al unisonó, entre ellos pude distinguir a Kate.

-Siéntate al lado de Kate- me dijo la señorita Sweet.

Rápidamente me dirigía al pupitre que estaba junto al de Kate, y me senté evitando apoyarme en el respaldo de la silla, pues aun me dolía la espalda.

-Alice, es normal que te cueste al principio, ya que todos tus compañeros llevan más tiempo estudiando esto, cuando no comprendas algo solamente pregunta.

-Vale- conteste con una gran sonrisa.

La señorita Sweet comenzó a preguntar las tablas de multiplicar, las reglas ortográficas… y para mí sorpresa era todo lo que yo había estudiado en mi casa.

Cuando llego el momento del recreo Kate me presento a los demás compañeros, todos eran muy buenos y ninguno me trataba como mis padres, ninguno me excluía, sino más bien me aceptaban como uno de ellos.

Fue un perfecto día de clase, apenas notaba ya el dolor de mi espalda debido a mi felicidad, al fin tenía amigos, pero durante la última hora del día ocurrió algo que creo que cambiaria mi vida para siempre.

-Mary Alice Brandon, acuda al despacho de la directora- dijo una mujer entrando por la puerta de clase.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, el dolor de mi espalda se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, me quede paralizada, deseaba gritar con todas mis fuerzas, correr, correr hasta el final del mundo, correr hasta mi casa, mi habitación, sabía que allí nadie me haría daño, era solo mía, nadie más entraba allí.

Pero lo único que pude hacer fue con un gran esfuerzo levantarme, intente correr, pero era como si fuera una marioneta, como si unos hilos invisibles tiraran de mí, me llevaran junto a aquella mujer, intentaba resistirme, pero la fuerza de esos hijos era mayor a la mía, una parte de mi me decía que corriera, otra que estuviera quieta y la ultima y a la que mas temía que siguiera a aquella mujer, que quizá la directora solo deseaba pedir perdón.

Finalmente seguí a aquella mujer hasta la puerta del despacho de la directora, ella se sentó en la mesa que había junto a la puerta, la puerta era completamente negra, parecía muy pesada, llame golpeando con la mano, lo que me produjo un punzante dolor.

-Adelante- escuche que decían desde dentro.

Con un fuerte esfuerzo conseguí abrir la puerta, descubriendo que no solo parecía pesada, sino que lo era.

-¿Me ha llamado llamar?- pregunte dudosa y llena de pánico.

-Sí, siéntate por favor- contesto sin girarse, debido a que estaba mirando por la ventana que había tras su escritorio.

Permanecimos en un silencio incomodo, podía escuchar el paso de los segundo que marcaba el reloj que había colgado sobre la pared, pero para mí a cada momento el paso entre sonido y sonido era menor, mi miedo aumentaba, mi corazón se aceleraba, solo miraba la gran espalda que había frente a mí, la sombra que proyectaba en el patio, el cual divisaba desde mi asiento atabes de la ventana, la sombra de un monstruo a mis ojos de niña, un monstruo que podría acabar con mi vida, o lo que sería peor, evitar que se repitieran los felices momentos que apenas unas horas atrás había compartido con mis compañeros.

En ese momento algo cambio, el temor aumento, su cuerpo giraba poco a poco, baje la vista asustada, temiendo lo que pudiera ocurrirme, esperando el fatídico momento en el que su fusta, o peor, sus manos, volvieran a impactar contra mi cuerpo, esperando que el dolor recorriera con mayor intensidad mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo en dolorido por los golpes que esa misma mañana había recibido, mi espalda envuelta en vendas.

Vi como sus pies se movían, avanzaban hacia mí, mi corazón se acelero más, creí que se me saldría del pecho, mis dientes castañeaban, mi cuerpo temblaba, me costaba respirar, creía que iba a morir.

Pero fue ese el momento en el que una mano firme y pesada se poso delicadamente en mi espalda, aumentaba mi dolor, pero únicamente por el dolor y la presión que sentía, no me había golpeado, no lo pude creer, era… sorprendente.

-Alice, vas a ser una niña buena y no dirás nada a tus padres- dijo con tono cariñoso mientras cogía mi hombro y lo presionaba produciendo que me retorciera.

¿Estaba intentando chantajearme? No lo iba a conseguir, además acababa de darme una idea, sabía que no funcionaria, pero intentarlo no me costaba nada, se lo diría a mis padres.

-Señora directora, ¿está intentando chantajearme? No lo va a conseguir, es mas… me acaba de dar usted una idea- dije sintiendo como con cada palabra la presión sobre mi hombro aumentaba y me retorcía con mayor intensidad.

En ese mismo momento sonó el timbre, la directora instintivamente levanto la mano de mi hombro, sintiéndome libre me levante para correr hacia la puerta para salir de allí, pero al mirar hacia la puerta… ella estaba allí, cerrando la puerta con llave y guardando está en su bolsillo, me sentí prisionera, sentí como si él oxigeno me faltara como si al cerrar la puerta también hubiera cerrado el flujo de aire por mi cuerpo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí, y mientras tanto yo caminaba hacia atrás, chocando con los muebles, evitándolos, hasta chocarme finalmente contra la ventana, el gran ventanal…

Pude escuchar como los autobuses se iban, el sonido del motor, estaba sola, debería haberme ido en uno de esos autobuses, imagine que en el colegio solo quedábamos ese horrible monstruo y yo, pero en ese momento escuche como alguien abría la puerta, era la señorita Sweet, ella corrió hacia mí, me tomo de la mano y me saco de allí.

-Alice, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?- me pregunto asustada la señorita Sweet.

-Solo me cogió fuerte del hombro, me duele un poco- dije en un susurro sin haber normalizado aun mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón.

Caminamos rápido hasta salir del edificio, y posteriormente del recinto, una vez fuera del muro que rodeaba la escuela me sentí segura, mi respiración termino de normalizarse, y con ella mi corazón.

-Alice, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?- me pregunto la señorita Sweet.

-Si, por favor- suplique aterrada.

El camino se me hizo eterno en completo silencio, pues era bastante largo para hacerlo a pie, y no sabía que decir, cuando al fin llegamos a la entrada de mi casa…

-Alice- comenzó la señorita Sweet- por favor díselo a tus padres- continuo.

-No prometo que me crean- concluí abriendo la puerta, entrando y cerrando tras de mí.

Nadie dijo nada cuando entre en casa, me asome a ver por la ventana y vi como se marchaba la señorita Sweet, mis padres estaban junto con mi hermana viendo la televisión, eran unos adictos a esa caja tonta.

-Hola, he llegado- salude sin obtener respuesta.

Al ver que nadie contestaba, cosa que sabía que ocurriría, me dirigí a mi habitación, cogí mi pijama y fui a darme un baño, llene la bañera, pero no demasiado, pues mi finalidad no era ahogarme, y cuando me introduje en la bañera de agua caliente esperando obtener relajación, solo obtuve un escozor horrible en mi espalda que me ardía al contacto con el agua caliente.

Aguante el dolor que me producía, y en apenas unos segundos este desapareció, no recordaba la última vez que mis padres me habían bañado, pues creo que fue el día anterior a que dijera mi primera frase, ser independiente con mis seis años… era normal para mí.

Estuve un tiempo eterno en aquel baño, el agua se enfriaba con el paso del tiempo, pero me era indiferente. Pensé en todo el día, mis amables compañeros, mi perfecta profesora, y cuando recordé a la directora note el frio del agua, pues su recuerdo enfrió mi cuerpo.

**_Dejad reviews_**

**_Es lo unico que obterngo a cambio de escribir esto..._**

**_Dedico al 1º review que llega_**


	5. Capitulo 5: Afrontar los miedos

**Capitulo 5: Afrontar los miedos**

**Capitulo dedicado a AlexiaParadogag**

Estuve un tiempo eterno en aquel baño, el agua se enfriaba con el paso del tiempo, pero me era indiferente. Pensé en todo el día, mis amables compañeros, mi perfecta profesora, y cuando recordé a la directora note el frio del agua, pues su recuerdo enfrió mi cuerpo.

Esa noche mis sueños fueron intranquilos, en ellos recreaba una y otra vez lo que esa mañana, y esa tarde a última hora había ocurrido.

Al despertar sentía un sueño inmenso, me vestí con un vestido azul claro, unos leotardos blancos y zapatos azul marino, recogí mi pelo en dos coletas bajas y me dispuse a afrontar un día mas el sacrificio de ir a la escuela, me daba completamente igual la directora, mis extremidades temblaban, mis dientes castañeaban, pero yo de todos modos iría a clase.

-Ella al menos no te pisa- me dije para mí misma.

Cuando después de desayunar me salí a la calle a esperar la llegada del autobús casi caigo del temblor de mis piernas, pero me mantuve firme, debía afrontar mis miedos, en ese momento como si de un rayo se tratara se paso por mis ojos una imagen de la señorita Torremoroso dando nuestra clase, en ese instante llego el autobús, intente borrar de mi mente esa imagen, me fui al final del autobús, allí estaba sentada Kate, y nos pusimos a jugar a las palmas hasta llegar al colegio.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo bajamos y nos quedamos un poco más en el patio, en apenas unos minutos las puertas se abrieron y entramos a clase, para mi suerte, pero entonces vi que quien se encontraba en la clase no era la señorita Sweet, sino nuestra odiosa directora…

-Señorita Brandon, venga a la pizarra- comenzó a decir la directora cuando todos estuvimos en clase.

Me dirigí hacia la pizarra.

-¿Sabe usted deletrear?- pregunto ella con su tono autoritario, al cual no conteste- Deletree usted ambigüedad.

-A, M, B, I, G, Ü, E, D, A, D- dije produciendo que todos mis compañeros se sorprendieran, ya que llevaba apenas un día en la escuela…

-Te lo están diciendo tus compañeros, eres una tramposa, y una mentirosa, tus padres decían la verdad, mereces morir- dijo mientras me tomaba de la oreja y me llevaba fuera de clase, me llevo hasta su despacho y abrió una trampilla del piso, me empujo dentro y caí- ahí es donde deberías estar por siempre, con la basura, porque eso es lo que eres.

Pude ver que estaba lleno de tierra, lleno de gusanos, y cuando la cerro también me di cuenta que no podía levantarme, el espacio era solo el justo para permanecer tumbada, sentía la tierra húmeda bajo de mi, intente levantar la trampilla, pero la había cerrado, sentí como los gusanos entraban por mi ropa, se introducían en mis leotardos, imagine mi hermosa ropa completamente manchada y me puse a llorar, no podía ni pensarlo, la suciedad sobre mí, y sobre mi ropa, era algo que me superaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase llorando, ni cuanto encerrada en aquel lugar, solo sé que durante unos segundos oí pasos, que en menos de un minuto desaparecieron, quería gritar, pero no podía, apenas podía respirar, mi cara estaba contra el barro, solo podía levantarla unos milímetros para respirar, pero apenas nada, comenzaba a marearme, también sentí hambre, y entonces fue como su todo desapareciera, la humedad, el aire, los gusanos, como si ya no estuviera en ningún lugar, como su flotara en medio de la nada.

Entonces desperté aun mareada, la luz me cegaba, tarde un poco en ver qué era lo que había en a mi alrededor, me encontraba en el baño, sentada en el suelo, frente a mi estaba la señorita Sweet con un paño mojado.

-Ya recupero la consciencia- escuche a Kate de fondo.

-Alice ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto la señorita Sweet.

-Tengo hambre- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

Mire hacia la ventana y distinguí que apenas había unos pocos rayos de luz, los propios de las últimas horas de la noche, entonces entendí que había pasado todo el día allí.

-Ten- dijo Kate mientras me tendía su almuerzo.

Lo cogí rápidamente y comencé a comer, según iba comiendo me daba cuenta de que mi hambre aumentaba, creo que acabe el susodicho almuerzo en menos de cinco minutos, pero aun tenía un hambre voraz.

-Alice, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa- me dijo la señorita Sweet- ya es viernes.

¿Viernes? No podía salir de mi asombro, entonces comprendí, me habían encerrado el martes, y nadie se había preocupado de buscarme, ni de sacarme de aquel extraño lugar, ahora comprendía mi hambre.

-No, a mi casa no- suplique.

Tanto la señorita Sweet como Kate pusieron una expresión de completa sorpresa, lo que no me extraño en absoluto.

-Lléveme con usted señorita, por favor- continué suplicando y produciendo mayor sorpresa en ella- en mi casa no me entienden, usted si- continué suplicando.

-Alice, no puedes venir conmigo, seguro tus padres te estarán buscando, hace tres noches que no vas a casa, y pronto serán cuatro- me contesto ella mientras Kate únicamente nos observaba.

-¿Han venido al colegio a preguntar por mi?- pregunte dándome cuenta de que no lo habían hecho por su expresión.

-Alice, ven a mi casa- dijo rápidamente Kate- allí seguro te tratan bien, mis papas son muy buenos.

-Alice, deberías ir a tu casa, son tu familia, y si te hacen algo malo solo decírmelo, si te hacen algo malo se les puede denunciar, y debes decirles lo que ocurrió, yo si quieres te acompaño a casa y se lo digo, pero lo que te paso no puede quedar así.

-Vale, pero si no me creen… ¿Me llevara con usted?- pregunte.

-Ya veremos.

Así nos dirigimos hacia mi casa andando, pero por el camino dejamos a Kate en la suya, yo sabía que si la señorita Sweet me llevaba con ella en el caso de que mis padres no hicieran caso de nada, seguro me iría con ella, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

**_Hola, se que hasta ahora no habia comentado nada, pero... la verdad se que os duele a todos tanto como a mi ver a Alice pasar por todo esto, por eso comprendere que la gente prefiera dejar de leer, todo depende de vuestro criterio, el fanfic esta en T como coresponde, el resto es cosa vuestra, ahora... Aviso una cosa de este fic, Alice jamas ira al Psiquiatrico, y todos sabeis que ocurrio alli... pero no prometo que ella no acabe como vampiro... solo que puede que de otro modo ¿De cual? Eso es el misterio._**

**_Dejad reviews_**

**_Dedico capi al 1º review que reciva..._**


	6. Nota

**¡¡MUAJAJAJAJA!! ESO NO ES UN CAP, ES UNA ****NOTA DE AVISO**** xD.**

¡Soy **marietta93vlc** una superamiga de Glo! Y he subido esta nota para deciros que tiene **su ordena muerto** desde hace siglos xDD.

Como soy **buena amiga** le he ordenado que me diera permiso para subir esta nota, porque me sabía mal por vosotros, queridísimos lectores xDD.

Ams… ¿Qué más?

¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!

Lo están arreglando, y lo más seguro es que aún **tarde en subir cap**, pero dentro de un **mes o dos lo hará** (creo xD).

Si queréis **os pasáis por mis fics** (me tiene en autores favoritos xD), pero _shhh_, que Glo no se entere de que me aprovecho haciéndome publi xD.

Disculpad la muerte de su ordena, ahora mismo yo me encuentro de luto por ello… ¡Me pinté las uñas de negro! Y no, no es porque me quede sexy (que lo hace xD), es porque lo estoy pasando mal por… ¿Por qué lo estaba pasando mal?

¡¡Ah, si!! El ordenador de Glo xDD.

¡Qué despiste!

Aiss… Creo que escribí demasiado.

Sin nada más que añadir, se despide…

Marietta, la superfriend de Glo xD.


End file.
